The Pain Lasts For So Long
by futurewoman23
Summary: Maybe, love falls out and the pain surfaces. But, sometimes your family just can't handle it. Or, maybe you can't deal with the fire that keeps erupting. But, when you heal, you notice that the pain lasts for so long. It's my first story, so, yeah.


**Hi! I'm a new writer here, and this is my first story. Hopefully you'll like it, or not, I don't know. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, if I did, it would not have been over with a heartbreaking scene like that.**

Freddie picked up his daughter, Alexandra from her bed. He cradled her to sleep when he heard the crashing sounds.

_Not again… Why can't she respect her own children sleeping?_

He lied down Alexandra down into her bed, and then sliding away her brown curls away from her face, to kiss her on top of her forehead.

"I love you, Alexandra. I'm sorry your mother keeps doing these each night… I tell her to stop in front of you all, and even then she slips into these rampages."

He says the same thing to the other children, Marilyn and Sawyer, each time a tear would slip out.

Alexandra was a fierce little one, being only 5, she knew of these rampages also, as it is, all the Benson children were smart. She had long brown curls, and deep brown eyes. Her personality quickly discovered like her mother, but, a lot more adjusting and understandable.

Sawyer woke up a bit, him being 17; he knew what these problems were. He was as smart as his father, had the daring blue eyes, and the dirty blonde hair. Surprisingly, he looked like his father even with the blonde hair and blue eyes. He loved technology, but was the same passion for skateboarding. He could rival you in arguing, calm as a bird, but would have a temper on such things.

Marilyn would stir, being 15, and since everything happening, and would clench her eyes shut at how chaotic her mother made everything. Marilyn was a stunning beauty. She had the calming touch of her father, almost the same as Sawyer, but she was a lot more rebellious. She was the greatest fan of food, being herself as a quick runner and know-it-all in her daily routines.

Marilyn put a brown curl of hair behind her ear, and sighed. She looked at her dad as he was going to walk out. He had his brown hair tousled from the stress, maybe a few grays poking out. Bags under his eyes, and he looked a bit weaker each night.

_I feel the worst for him. The love of his life is wrecking her in front of his eyes, along with his kids. _

"Dad, -"she stopped to sigh heavily, and wipe a tear away, "I'm sorry, for all this happening. I know my own rebellious tempers aren't making any else easier… I don't know if this is a chance but, can we maybe move out of here, and let mom fix her life in a mental facility?"

Freddie sighed and looked down, "I was hoping to have this conversation later, but, since you brought it up, we'll have it now." They shortly heard the front door of the Benson's' 2 story house slam.

_Probably going to the bar again…_

* * *

><p>"Sawyer, get Alex from her room, we're going to have a family meeting!" 5 minutes later, Sawyer came down looking tired as ever, holding a sleepy looking Alex on his hip. "Well, we must be quick you know. Mom will be back in a good 2 hour rate."<p>

Freddie nodded, "I think we should use those 2 hours to pack." Quickly, all the Benson's in that household, exception Alex being 3, wouldn't be packing, was packing everything before their mother got home.

Marilyn came walking down with 3 suitcases, while Sawyer came with 1 and a duffel bag, and Freddie was waiting with Alex with a total of 4 suitcases at the living room. Alex was holding her stuffed teddy bear, while Marilyn was adjusting her jacket. "Hey, where are we going to live now anyways?"

Freddie looked up and sighed, "I had originally bought a 2 story house somewhere in California, where we were going to live. Then, your mother insisted we'd stay here in Seattle."

Sawyer sat on the couch, "Why'd she do that? Isn't the HQ in California?" Freddie nodded sadly, "Your mom insisted it'd be better for her to already stay in Seattle, and her not wanting to live in a completely new state."

Marilyn adjusted her sunglasses to cover up her blue eyes, "Are we driving there, or taking a flight?" Sawyer raised his hands, "I think it'd be cool if we flew over there, it'd be quicker… or maybe driving would be alright."

Freddie put his pearphone into his back pocket before grabbing his keys. "We're taking a flight, I did one a few weeks ago, I had a feeling this would all happen… and I got all 5 tickets to take a vacation, but, as you can see anyways…" He grabbed a pen from the coffee table, and wrote on a letter:

_Dear Sam,_

_The kids and I decided that you should get some mental help. I've tried to help you, and the kids won't be in that environment anymore. We're moving away, I hope you can get better. Please don't try to find us; we will contact you once we know you are stable, or at least to know you're okay. Thanks for everything._

_All the love in the world,_

_Your husband & the kids._

He looked at everyone, and they all started to give their signatures near his, and looked at their father.

"Ready to leave?" The kids all nodded sadly, and lugged their belongings, except Alexandra only holding her teddy bear, to the black SUV Freddie had. They all packed themselves into the roomy car, and Freddie looked at Sam's spot, and looked up to clear away any tears. He started the car and drove off, soon once they got to the airport, Sam had called Freddie's phone.

_I should answer this… probably will be the last time she'll be able to contact me anyways._

"Freddie, where is my children? I will call every legal party I know to get full custody over my kids." You could hear the slur of her words reigning her words.

He sighed, "Sam, you aren't fit anymore to take care of your kids. Even, if you call a lawyer, the court will look into your prison record, and see how you've drunk and smoking with your violent tendencies."

Sam snarled, "I read your dumb note you and the kids left me. What kind of sick joke is this? I demand to know where you guys are. You can't take my children! What place are you guys going to live in anyways? That house you tried to get in California failed! I saw you crinkle up the papers and throw it away!"

The kids and him and was already packing their entire luggage in. "Sam, I'm going to let you talk to your kids, and then this is over. I'm sick and tired of you hurting me. Who knows if you vent out and hurt one of your kids?! The Sam I knew wouldn't, but you're a whole different person now. I'm sorry, Sam."

He passed his phone to the kids, the kids looking awestruck at how rude and obnoxious their mom was being.

He took the phone and sighed, "I love you, Sam, and hopefully you'll get better."

Sam bitterly laughed, "I hope you regret this, Benson. I hate you, and those kids."

He closed the phone call, and went into the airport, to go into a new world of California, and starting a new life.

************* 10 YEARS LATER **********************************************

Marilyn Benson grew up to become still elegantly, and gracefully the new Marilyn Graners. She met him once when she was getting lunch for her dad as he was an intern. She soon had 2 kids with William Graners, both being twin boys, were Leonard & Zach Graners.

Sawyer became a CEO of a technology business that was booming with success, named, _Zaxle._ He soon met his own Leanne Qurn, being the soon-to-be mother of her unborn son, of her being 9 months along. Quickly soon, Sawyer Benson was the father to a healthy boy named Max Benson, and was the copy of his father, with the speck image of his mother.

Alexandra was only 15, but she had colleges begging for her to enroll. She rejected them all, and wanted to stay in her own high school. She looked like the mix of Sam and Freddie, and was even known as one of the anticipated products of ships. She had two best friends, Paella and Oliver, and the even made a web series called, 'iAlex'.

* * *

><p>On a regular day, Alex, Paella and Oliver all sat on the couch of Freddie Benson's 2 story house out in California, watching Mirly Goat. Alex went up from her seat to grab a glass of orange juice, hearing loud knocking from the door.<p>

"Can someone get that?" Paella immediately ran up to the door and looked through the peephole seeing a short blonde woman, which looked oddly similar to Alex.

"Alex, the woman who's in those family pictures you guys have is outside the door." A loud crash came from the kitchen, both of the other teens turned to see the commotion, to see a shocked Alex, and a broken glass cup near her sneakers. She ran towards the door, pushed Paella out the way to see the woman she knew 10 years ago. She was hit with anger, and then intensely searched to see if her mother had a weapon. _None in sight…_

She heard a groan from her dads' bedroom upstairs, signaling he was up from his nap. She opened the door, and stared at the woman in front of her, fighting off the urge to cry. She soon heard a bunch of skittering and feet going down the stairs to see a disheveled looking Freddie already at the top of the stairs. "Alex, I told you guys to keep quiet down here, I have a meeting in the morning…." He stopped short to look at the doorway, "Who's at the door?" 

She soon saw her mother talking with her dad, with her dad fighting off tears. "Look Freddie, I already spoke to Marilyn and Sawyer. I even saw how they started families! May I at least see Alex?"

He walked away from the door, and turned around one last time. He hugged Sam one last time, and seemed to whisper something to Sam that made her smile and respond.

After Freddie went up to his room, Paella and Oliver blocked the doorway to disallow Sam to come in. Alex stared for a moment in a daze,

_Should I let her have a chance? It seems like Marilyn and Sawyer did, even Dad. I shouldn't hold her back. _

She walked to her two best friends, pried them away, and stared at her mother. She looked in her eyes and saw how the family had beautiful memories before Sam went insane. She couldn't hold back, and she hugged her to let all her pent-up emotions of 10 years pour out. Sam hugged her back, and they shared a moment of a mother-daughter love.

"I missed you." Sam nodded, "I missed you also… I'm sorry that it took me 10 years to put up the courage to come here. You know I'm still Sam Benson?" I looked up at her and nodded,

"Dad never sent or spoke about any divorce papers." Alex pulled away and sighed, "Well, out you go." Sam looked at her disappointed and shocked before nodding to move away.

"Wait, mom." Sam looked at her before leaving, "I will always miss you and love you." Sam smiled, before whispering, "That's the same thing your siblings and Dad said… I'll always miss you and love you too." Alex grinned, "Keep in touch, maybe?"

Sam nodded, "If I can, I will. I love you, Alexandra." Alex smiled before wiping a tear away, "I love you too, mom." Sam happily smiled and waved goodbye to everyone, "Say bye to your dad for me, and tell him I said I love him." Alex nodded, "Will do."

Paella and Oliver were blowing their noses and seen eating popcorn. Paella looked up, "That was beautiful… bye Mrs. Benson!" Oliver nodded, "Farewell, or come back later, Mrs. Benson!"

Alex and Sam laughed and shared one last look. The mother and daughter waved goodbye, and Sam left to wherever she would go.

_That was 5 years ago..._

_Alexandra Hull looked at the pictures and smiled, before hurrying off to her husband and kids._


End file.
